


Oczko

by TheDragonHunter



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fatherhood, Fluff, i po co ja to w ogóle robię, mentions of torture, nie umiem w tagi, nie wiem, tak jakby
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonHunter/pseuds/TheDragonHunter
Summary: Tia... Jedna z tych rzeczy, które kiedyś tam już gdzieś wrzucałam, ale ze względu na moją chorobliwą skłonność do gubienia/usuwania własnych tekstów uznałam, że tu będzie bezpieczniejsza, albowiem mi jej ciutkę szkoda zapodziać.W zamyśle puchate, urodzinowoprezentowe dwa i pół drabbla. Jeśli ktoś tu jakiś cudem zabłądził - cóż... enjoy ;)





	Oczko

**Author's Note:**

> Tia... Jedna z tych rzeczy, które kiedyś tam już gdzieś wrzucałam, ale ze względu na moją chorobliwą skłonność do gubienia/usuwania własnych tekstów uznałam, że tu będzie bezpieczniejsza, albowiem mi jej ciutkę szkoda zapodziać.
> 
> W zamyśle puchate, urodzinowoprezentowe dwa i pół drabbla. Jeśli ktoś tu jakiś cudem zabłądził - cóż... enjoy ;)

_‘Śpij, maleńka, nie bój się_  
_Gdzie nie pójdziesz, tam cię czeka sen_  
_Wszędzie dotrę tam, gdzie ty_  
_Ześlę dobre sny'_  
kołysanka kresowa

  
     Dziecko było małe, maleńkie, mieściło się całe na jego przedramieniu i Iorweth zdecydowanie wolałby, żeby było choć trochę większe. Niedużo nawet, chociaż na tyle, by nie mógł dłonią objąć całej główki, żeby rączka dała radę zamknąć się wokół jego palca, żeby klatka piersiowa nie drżała przy każdym uderzeniu serca. Żeby nie było tak delikatne, jak te stare, szklane laleczki z Shaerrawedd, ot, jeden ruch wystarczy, by pokruszyć wszystkie kości.  
     Prychnął poirytowany. Głupota, skończona głupota, zamykać życie w czymś tak beznadziejnie łamliwym.  
     Delikatnie powiódł palcem wzdłuż brzegu jej uszka. Spiczaste zakończenie było mięciutkie, ugięło się pod dotykiem i coś w Iorwecie zawyło ze strachu, że ją skrzywdził, uszkodził, popsuł  
(połamał, rozerwał, zmiażdżył, _przecież potrafisz?_ )  
ale dziewczynka tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego, troszkę krzywo, troszeczkę.  
     Miała jego oczy, tego był pewien, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o to prawe – czyste, zielone jak wiosenna trawa, ze złotym pierścieniem wokół źrenicy. Matka mówiła chyba, że to znak, błogosławieństwo bogów. Wola boska może, nie pamiętał dokładnie.  
( _\- … i to mnie wkurwia, że rodzi się to to śliczne jak obrazek, jak z tych ich wierszyków i piosenek…_ )  
Ale włosy miała zupełnie jasne. Dobrze.  
( _\- … więc jak myślę, że ktoś na takie ścierwo popatrzy i będzie widział tylko te jego cholerne ślipia to mnie jasny chuj strzela._  
_\- Ty Mirko dobrze gadasz. Wyłupimy ci to ślipko, to ze złotym, co ty na to? Szkoda, żeby zgniło, takie ładne i ma się zmarnować…_ )  
     Mała zamknęła oczy i Iorweth pocałował jej prawą powiekę, leciutko, bo to jego przecież i takie śliczne. Szkoda zniszczyć.


End file.
